


Vampire Diaries

by TheoMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Alaric Saltzman/Male Original Character





	Vampire Diaries

On the outside of Mystic Falls; Asmund Haleson was studying Biology in his college dorm on spring break and luckily the college was mostly empty for the two weeks. Asmund had short brown hair, trimmed beard and unique red eyes and stood at the height of 6ft tall. As Asmund studied, his phone rang and he picked it up to see his friend and teacher, Alaric Saltzman, calling him.  
“Hey Alaric.” Asmund said answering the call on his blue-tooth, “What’s up?”   
_Hey where are you_? a man asked, _Wedding is in an hour...I kind of need my best friend here_  
“Relax, Alaric.” Asmund answered smiling softly as he got up and sped with inhuman speed and gathered his belongings, rushing to his room, “I will be there in a few.”   
_Thanks, Asmund_ Alaric said with relief in his voice.  
Asmund hung up and looked at his suit hanging up on the door before putting it on and examining himself. Asmund sighed as he grabbed his motorcycle keys and drove to the wedding location where his other best friend, Caroline Forbes, had been Alaric and Jo’s wedding planner.  
“Asmund, you made it.” Caroline said coming up to him and she hugged him tightly, “We were starting to worry.”   
“Sorry, had some studying to do.” Asmund replied, “Is everyone here?”   
“Well Bonnie and Matt haven’t arrived and now Damon and Elena are probably out having time together somewhere.” Caroline said sighing as she looked around, “Alaric is outside pacing around.”   
“I will go check on him.” Asmund told her and he turned to go walk outside when an older man dressed in a suit came up to him.  
“Grand Witch.” the man said bowing slightly at Asmund making Caroline raise an eyebrow in surprise, “My name is...”   
“Joshua Parker.” Asmund replied knowing the man as Jo’s father and previous leader of the Gemini Coven until his son, Kai, merged with Jo’s younger brother, Luke, and became leader before he was sent to prison world by the Gemini Coven, “Your daughter has spoken of you...I have to say, your coven’s way of choosing leaders is...different to say the least.”  
“It is how our coven has been for centuries.” Joshua said, “Does Kai know that you are the Grand Witch?”   
“I never revealed my identity to him.” Asmund assured the man, “He doesn’t even know that I am a vampire and werewolf as well. He only thinks I am a skillful witch at par with Bonnie Bennet. Now if you can excuse me, I need to talk to Alaric.”   
“Of course.” Joshua said bowing again and moving past him as Asmund went outside and found Alaric pacing around nervously.  
“Pace any more and you’ll fall due to tiredness.” Asmund remarked and Alaric turned to him in surprise before going up to Asmund and hugging him tightly.  
“You made it.” Alaric said in relief, “Thank goodness.”   
“I am sorry I am late.” Asmund replied, “My studies were getting in my time. Shall we go?”   
He offered his arm to Alaric who smiled at him thankfully and they went inside together. Soon Alaric and Jo were saying their vows when Asmund sensed something off and he looked around confused only to hear Jo being stabbed and Asmund turned in horror to see a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a suit and trimmed beard appear beside Jo with a bloody dagger in his hand.  
“Kai...” Asmund muttered as Elena gasped behind Jo.  
“Sorry to interrupt but I can’t have a new pair of twins battling me for leadership.” Kai said smirking as Jo fell forward and Alaric caught her in his arms and he looked at his coven, “Hello fellow Gemini witches.”  
Kai threw open his hands and Asmund felt a surge of power as the windows shattered and glass flew everywhere as everything and everyone was blown back and knocked unconscious.

_Somebody help me_! Asmund heard Alaric cry out as he came to and Asmund groaned as found himself covered in blood and the place trashed as if a hurricane came through, _Somebody please_!  
Asmund slowly got up as he healed and he looked around at the guests groaning and Kai was standing in front of Alaric who was holding Jo’s dead body in his arms.  
“Kai...” Asmund growled angrily as he started to move towards the psycho witch when Joshua stopped him.  
“You need to stay safe...” Joshua told him, “If Kai kills you then the future of the Gemini Coven will be lost.”   
“What are you talking about?” Asmund questioned confused.  
“You, Asmund Haleson, are the Grand Witch.” Joshua said quietly so Kai couldn’t hear them, “That means that all bloodlines come from you, including the Gemini Coven. Kai can be stopped as long as you are able to prepare for him. Now...I need to do something...this may be goodbye.”   
“I can help.” Asmund argued as Stefan came up to them, “Mr. Parker...”   
“Get Asmund out of here...” Joshua told Stefan, “It’s important.”   
Stefan grabbed Asmund and sped him few yards away from the wedding venue to safety.  
“Stefan, I need to go back.” Asmund said but Stefan held him back, “Don’t make me snap your neck.”   
“Asmund, I heard what Joshua said about you.” Stefan replied, “As long as you are alive, Kai can be defeated...but if you go in there and get killed without being ready, then we lose.”   
“I need to go save Jo.” Asmund growled, “Stefan...”   
Suddenly Stefan snapped Asmund’s neck and Asmund fell to the ground as Stefan looked at him sadly.  
“I’m sorry, Asmund.” he said, “But Joshua said that you need to be kept alive.”   
“Stefan?” Caroline said behind him confused and he turned to her as she came up to him and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Asmund on the ground, “What the hell, Stefan?”   
“He was going to go back in there and battle Kai.” Stefan explained as Caroline rushed by to Asmund’s side and knelt beside him, “I couldn’t let him do that.”   
“Why not?” Caroline questioned confused, “He is the Grand Witch.”   
“Exactly Caroline.” Stefan said, “He is the pinnacle of all bloodlines of the witches, including the Gemini Coven. Joshua said that he is the only thing that could stop Kai, but Asmund needs to be ready for that battle. Joshua begged me to keep him safe and so I did what I needed to.”   
“Fine, but I am getting him back to my place.” Caroline said and she pulled out her phone.  
“Who you calling?” Stefan asked confused as she dialed a number.  
“Just get him in my car.” Caroline told him and Stefan did as she said and she got in and started driving to Salvatore manor as someone answered her call.  
 _Well hello there, Caroline_. a British male voice said, _To what do I owe the pleasure of this call_?  
“You need to get to Mystic Falls.” Caroline told the man.  
_Caroline, I am busy in New Orleans_ the man said sighing, _Don’t have time for_...  
“Asmund is in need of protection.” Caroline interrupted and the man fell silent.  
_Where is he_? the man questioned and Caroline looked over to Asmund in the passenger seat.  
“He is with me...Stefan had to snap his neck.” Caroline said, “I am taking to my home...Klaus, he is the pinnacle of every witch bloodline and the Gemini Coven is under a psycho’s rule and he will be after Asmund if he finds out who he is.”   
_I’ll be there by morning_ Klaus replied and hung up.

The next morning; Asmund groaned as he woke up and his neck was sore as he looked around to see he was in Caroline’s house.  
“Hey.” Caroline said coming in with a cup of tea, “How you feeling?”   
“Stefan snapped my neck.” Asmund replied as he sat up and she handed him the cup, “Where is Alaric? Jo...”   
Caroline looked down sadly and Asmund gritted his teeth in anger as he placed the cup down and started to head out.  
“Where are you going?” Caroline asked.  
“To snap Stefan’s neck!” Asmund answered angrily as he spun to her, “I could have saved Jo and Stefan stopped me from doing that and now my best friend’s girlfriend and his twins are dead!”   
“Easy, luv.” Asmund heard a familiar voice say behind him and he turned in surprise to see a man with dirty blonde curly hair, hazel eyes and trimmed beard standing there.  
The man wore jeans and a black t-shirt and was about Asmund’s height and Asmund looked at him stunned.  
“Klaus.” he said, “What are you doing here?”   
“I am here for you, luv.” Klaus replied smiling softly and Asmund sighed as a small smile came to his face, “I heard that there is a nasty Gemini Coven leader that may be after you.”   
“His name is Kai.” Asmund told him, “He killed Alaric’s wife and their children last night.” He tried to move past Klaus, however Klaus grabbed his arm and held him back and Asmund looked at him confused.  
“You’re not going after Kai.” Klaus told him and Asmund scoffed, “I am taking you to New Orleans with me so you’re safe...”   
“No, I am not leaving Alaric here alone.” Asmund said and Klaus tightened his hold on Asmund, “Klaus...”   
“Freya and Davina will train you but you need to leave with me now before Kai comes after you.” Klaus replied and Caroline came up to them.  
“Please, Asmund...for your safety.” she begged and Asmund looked at her for a moment before sighing and looking at Klaus.  
“Fine, but we’re stopping by Alaric’s first.” he told the Original vampire who nodded at him and they headed over to Alaric’s place.  
Asmund walked up to Alaric’s apartment and knocked on the door and Alaric opened it. Asmund looked at him seeing that he was red eyed and looking torn and hurt.  
“Asmund?” he said numbly with a small hint of happiness in his eyes but it faded quickly, “Jo...my children...”   
“Alaric, I am so sorry...” Asmund said wanting to hug him but he hesitated, “I should have been stronger, maybe then...”   
“It’s not your fault, Asmund.” Alaric said pulling him into a hug and Asmund’s eyes widened in shock as he felt Alaric hug him tightly, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”   
“Asmund.” Klaus said behind Asmund and Alaric looked at the vampire confused, “We need to go.”   
“What?” Alaric questioned looking at Asmund hurt, “Why?”   
“Kai will be after me if he finds out that I am the pinnacle of all witch bloodlines including the Gemini Coven.” Asmund explained, “Before he died, Joshua Parker told Stefan that I need to be kept safe from Kai until the time was right...so I am going to New Orleans until I figure out how beat Kai without killing the rest of the Gemini Coven...or whoever is still alive.”   
“But...” Alaric said unsure on how to feel about Asmund leaving especially since he just lost his wife and children and he didn’t want to lose his best friend either.  
“Asmund.” Klaus said again with urgency in his voice, “Longer you stay, the easier Kai will find you.”   
“I will be back, Alaric...so don’t do something stupid to get yourself killed.” Asmund said softly and Alaric nodded numbly as Asmund started heading back to the car when he stopped as he had a thought and turned back to Alaric, “Come with me.”   
“What?” Klaus and Alaric said at the same time shocked and Asmund sighed.  
“Alaric, you are my best friend and I don’t want to leave you alone but I also can’t be found by Kai so...come with me.” he begged his best friend, “Please come with me.”   
“What about the others here?” Alaric questioned, “Elena and Jeremy need me and...as much as I would love to go with you...god, I want to just leave this accursed town with you...but I got to look after them too.”   
Asmund was hurt that Alaric wouldn’t be joining him but he also knew that Alaric felt a purpose to help Elena and Jeremy and he respected that.”   
“Then you better keep in touch with me...” Asmund told him, “And don’t do anything reckless.”   
Alaric nodded and Asmund looked at him once before getting in the car with Klaus and driving off.


End file.
